New place to call home
by Snakeskull
Summary: Naruto was attack on his birthday but a rift open and that changed his life for ever. now in a different dimension can he move on with a new start and a family. Naruto/modern family crossover. Naruto/ Alex Dunphy pairing. Please leave a review and tell me how I did.
1. Chapter 1

**New place to call home**

 **Crossover of Naruto and Modern family. Pairing is Naruto Uzumki/Alex Dunphy "HEY KIT" Nine tail/ scream/justsu**

 **chapter; 1**

In the middle of the night there is a boy who was hiding in an alleyway behind a dumpster you may ask why he was hiding. He is hiding from a mob that want to hurt him every year on his birthday which is today October 10, and he doesn't know why he did nothing wrong, and why do they keep calling him a he was hiding with his eyes close he didn't notice a rift opening behind him, Someone from the mob that was looking for him saw the first as it start opening up fully decided to throw two kunias with explosive tag on them just in front of the boy who was hiding heard something in front of him as he open his eyes he saw the kunias just as they exploded he was knock out from the explosion he was force into the rift just as it closed.

As he was falling throw the rift something deep inside him woke his mind there was a creature with nine tail beind it with reddish orange fur, red slitted eye black around the eys going up to it ears. this creature was the nine tail fox. ( sorry if the description is not that good im a new writer. you guys should know what he look like)

 **" WHAT GOING ON WHAT IS THIS? YOU BRAT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU BETTER HOPE WE SURVIVE THIS KIT." SCREAM THE NINE-TAILS AS HE LOOKED AT THE BOY GIVINGHIM SOME OF CHARKA TO HEAL THE CUTS AND TO KEEP HIM ALIVE.**

In a feild you can see three people talking to each other the first one was a women and she was 5 ft 7 inch, tan skin, and 32F cup size, and with long wavy blonde hair with brown highlights, hazel eys, red lipstick. She was wering a purple button up shirt and black skinny jeans she look like she was in her 30. As she was walking around yetting her son in law and his husband worki things out she saw a flash of she decided to see what it was as it wasn't to far away from where she was, as she gotten closer she saw there was a person laying down. Once she got close enougth to see his appearce she scream and call out for help as she ran to the boy to check to see if he was alive becuse he had a big gash across his chest.

As she felt for a pulse she notice that he had shoulder lenght red hair, with three whisker mark on each cheek, 4 ft 7 inch , light tan skin, wearing a torn up orange shirt and blue turn up took his shirt off and putt it on the wound to try to stop the bleed the best as she could. She can hear her friends running to her As they got there they gasp at the sight of the boy condiction.

Here are my keys take them and get the car ready. we will carry him to the car and don't stop until we are at the hospital.; her friends said

As she ran to the car all she could hope for that he make it and what happen to him. As She got into the car and started it she start drivung back to her friends. She saw them and stop they helped the boy into the car and got in she started to drive agian.

 **30 minute time skip**

They finally got to the hospital she jump out of the car right after she trn it off and ran into the hosptial.

 **"Help us please there we found a boy injured really bad help us!"** she scream. As her friends came in running with the boy in their arms.

A bunch of doctors and nurses came with a bed and put the boy onto the bed and hurry off to the emergency room. All they could hope for was for the boy to survive.

 **END**

 **WHAT DO YOU GUY THINK OF MY FIRST STORY SORRY FOR ALL THE GRAMMER MISTAKES OR MISS SPELL WORDS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I will try to make my next chapter longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2;**

 **I do not own Naruto or Modern Family this will not be a harem only a single pairing of Naruto/ Alex. Right now im onlying doing two or four stories and i will try to post new chapter once or two time a week.**

 **"Scream" nine tail/scream/justsu**

 **An unknown location**

You can see 10 figures in the show and only thing you can tell that they were there is from their glowing eyes.

"Report to me Zetsu why have you call this meeting for?" ask the figure in the middle with purple eyes with ring going around the pupil out word.

"The nine-tail Jinchuriki has dissapeared. I can't find him no where it like he was never here." said Zetsu all you can see of him is his yellow eyes.

"Shit we need to find him for the plan to work. But right now search for the rest of the tailed beasts we will find away to get the nine-tail beast now leave this meeting is over" the figure said as he and everyine dissapeared.

 **Back at the hospital**

She was sitting down looking down at her bloody hand and shirt shock at what she found. It's been almost two hours since he was taken to the emergency.

"Everything is going to be okay Gloria he will make it okay" said the person on her left side sitting beside.

'Thank you Cameron I hope so too." she said as she look at the person that just spoked to can see that he 6 feet 1 inch, short brown hair,chubby cheeks, brown eyes, light tan skin, fat but not to fat build **(AN; NOT SURE HOW TO DESCRIP HIS BODY FIGURE SORRY)** wearing a checker button up shirt thats red and clack, blue jeans, cowboy shoes.

"I want to know though why are you so worried about the kid though?" he asked

"I don't know I just feel like i'm drawn to him i can understand it or why i feel this way" she answered back

"I think you need to take care of him because you are the one that found that what i think." he said

Just as was abut to speak they start hearing an alarm Just as they got up to see whats was wrong they saw a nurse come up runnimg to the out of breath.

"The child he escaped and we can't find him can you help us look for him" said the the nurse as he ran off again. as both Gloria and Cam looked shock.

"Go out back Gloria and I look at the top floor." Cam said as he start running to the nodded and run outside and start looking around as she look up. She saw the boy climbing the ladder up to roof of the hospital. She didn't what came over her as she ran to the ladder and start climbing it as fast as she she got to the top of the roof she looked around to start to regret coming up her but steel her resolve.

 **10 minute ago**

He woke as he looked around all he saw was a white wall and weird thing on the wall. As he sat up he heard people talking but he couldn't understand anything they were saying. He is trying to remeber what happen and how he got here as start remebering what happen to him. He heard the door open deciding to make a run for it so he wouldn't get hurt again. Waiting for the door to open up fully he gotten up and hide beside it so they won't see him. Looking at the person entering the room he sneak behind him and start running down the hall way trying not to be notice or bump into anyone.

Looking around he saw a door leading outside as he start running to it he heard a alarm going off. He didn't recongnize anything scaring him even more looking around he saw a ladder leading up to the roof. Decide to climb the building to see where a forest is or recongnize anything that can tell him where he is at. As he gotten to the top off the building he looked around and recongize anything or see any forest.

"where am I? Why did they hurt me I don't know what to do i'm scared." he said as he curled up in a ball behind something and start crying.

 **Present**

"Where is he?" she asked herself as she start looking around the roof for the boy she start hearing crying. Decided to follow to noise step carefully not to make any noise so not to spook him. Turning around the corning of a gaint ace she saw him crying curl up into a ball. Once she got close enough to him she got onto her knees and hug him gently and start rubbing his back.

 **"Please let me go don't hurt me please i didn;'t hurt anyone please leave me alone!"** He scream as he start trying to get away from her but he felt her start tighting her hold on him as he try to get away **.**

she couldn't understand what he was saying but she can tell he was scared of her. Tighting her hold on him she star rubbing his back gently.

"shhh no one is gong to hurt you i promise okay" she whisper to him hoping he understand at least she was trying to help him. She notice he stop fighting her as much looking down she notice he started to get sleepy and start pushing himself into her. Smiling as he start falling asleep into her arms and keep rubbing his back gently.

"Kaa-chan" he said as he fell asleep pushing himself closer to her to warm.

Smiling at him and wondering what did he say but it felt nice to her. Hearing her phone go off she try to lay him on the ground to answered it but he wouldn't let go. Finally able to grab her phone while holding him in her arms still. Seeing that it's her husband calling she answerd it..

"Gloria sweetie where are we haven;'t been able to find the boy the whole family is here looking for him. But we couldn't find him so we all decided to meet up in the lobby of the hospital." he said

" Hey Jay um i'm on the foor because I saw him climbing up the ladder and I didn't want him to fall of or get hurt even more so i climb the ladder after him. He with me right now sleeping in my arms so um sweetie can you tell the doctor to come unlock the door so we can get off the roof." She asked

" **Yes i can hold on we be there soon love bye!"** he scream on the phone and hung up

As she put the phone done and wait for them to come and help she didn't saw a red bubble like thing grab her arms. SH elooked down as it grab her arm before she could do anything she passed out.

 **Naruto mindscape**

"where am I" she wonder as she looked around notice a figure behind the gate that had nine tails. Looking down she saw the boy sleeping in the water she ran to him and left him out of the water.

 **" WRECKING HUMEN YOU DARE COME HERE!" SCREAM THE BEAST**

she look up in horror as she saw the beast that looked like a fox with nne tails. Looking down she lay the boy down on the ground gently and stood infort of him.

" **I will not yet you hurt him you have to go through me first!"** she yell at the beast

 **"HAHAHA I NOT HERE TO HURT YOU THIS TIME HUMAN RIGHT NOW I WANT TO COPY YOU'RE SPEECH SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HIM AND SO HE CAN UNDERSTAND YOU'RE HUMAN SPEECH FROM THIS WORLD!"** the beast said

"How will I know you are telling the truth and who are you and what are you talking about?" she asked while terrified of the beast

 **"I CAN"T HURT YOU BECAUSE OF THIS CURSED SEAL THAT KEEP ME IMPRISON HERE AND IF HE DIE I WILL ALSO DIE AND HOW HE GOT THOSE WOUNDS FROM THE PEOPLE OF HIS VILLAGE THAT WHY HE IS SCARED OF YOUAND IM AM THE GREAT AND ALL PWERFULL NINE-TAIL FOX!" NINE TAILED SAID**

 **"Why would anyone hurt him? and okay as long that we can understand each other."** she said

 **" BECAUSE I ATTACKED THEIR VILLAGE ON THE DAY HE WAS BORN SOTHEY THINK HE IS ME. I WAS SEALED INSDE OF SINCE AND HE IS AN ORPHAN. IT WONT HURT JUST A STING OF PAIN THAT ALL HE PROBABLY WILL ONLY SPEAK IN HIS NATIVE TONGUE SO I WILL ALSO GIVE YOU HIS SPEECH SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ON WHAT HE IS SAYING BECAUSE HE WILL BE SCARED." NINE-TAILED SAID**

"Thank you." she said while looking at the boy smiling at him and wince a little as she felt a sting of pain inside her head.

 **"NOW BE GONE WRECKING HUMAN!' HE ROAR AND PUSHED HER OUT OF THE BOY MIND AND LAY DOWN AND WENT BACK TO SLEEP.**

 **Back outside mindscape**

"Wow I don"t know what happen or was it a dream I don"t know I will find out when he wakes up and talk to him." she said to herslf as she woke up As she look at her phone she notice it only been one mintue but it felt like an hour.

She heard a door open and people running to her as she look up she saw her family and the doctors running to at them and looked down at the boy cuddling into her while sleeping.

"Gloria are you okay why did you climb up here instead of going to get help?" they asked her

" I don"t know I felt that I had to come up here to help him," she said

The doctor came up to them and try to grab the boy from her but he woldn"t yet go of her don"t matter how many time they pull him of look at each other before finally giving up seeing that they can"t pull him off her.

"is it okay that you carry him to his room we show you guys the where it is." the doctor ask

"sure it okay I don"t mind." she said as she stand up holding the boy in her arms. As they start following the doctors to his room she kept rubbing his back they got to his room she lay him down and gently rub his cheek once he yet go she smiled at him. As she turned around she saww all her family there the first person you see is her husband Jay Pritchett he is 6 feet 1 inch,really short grey, in his ealy 50s, tan , chubby body build, wearing black glasses, white plain shirt, blue jean, and black shoes.

In front of him is her son Manny Pritchett 6 years old,chuby cheeks, brown eyes color,black short hair, hispanic skin tone (got from her), 3 feet 5 inch chubby build, wearing a white collar shirt, blue jean, and plain tan shoes. **(AN SEASON 2)**

On his left was her step-daughter Claire Dunphy. She look to be in her late 30s, blonde wavy hair to her shoulders,light brown eyes, red lipstick,slim body build, 5 feet 6 inch, 34B bra size, wearing plain blue button up shirt, black pants, and wearing black shoes.

On her left side is her step-son-in-law and Claire husband Phil Dunphy. He look to be in his ealry or late 30s, black short hair,dark bown eyes, slim body build, 6 feet, wearing black t-shirt, blue pants and black pants. In front of them were their three kids.

The one on the left side of Claire is their oldest her name is Haley Dunphy that is 14 year old, 4 feet 5 inch, dark brown wavy hair that goes between her shoulder blade, green eys, pink lipstick, tan skin tone, slim body build **(AN SEARCH HER UP SEASON 2)** wearing a white shirt with black stripes on it, black skinny jeans, and black high heels.

The one in the middle is their second oldest her name is Alex Dunphy that is 11 year old, 4 feet 1 inch, black long wavy hair to between her shoulder blade,brown eyes,no make up,white skin tone, slim with little fat build,wearing a black glasses, blue shirt with a kitten on it that is black and white, pink jacket, tan jeans, and plain black shoes. **(AN SEASON 2)**

The last one on her right side is the longest one and his name is Luke Dunphy is 5 year old, 3 feet 1 inch, light brown short curly hair,brown eyes, wearing a blue t-shirt ith a robot on it, tan pants, blue and blue shoes **(AN SEASON 2)** They were her step-grandchildrens

On her husband right side was her her step-son Mitchell Pritchett in his late 20s to early 30s,5 feet 9 inch, orange short curly hair, blue eyes, orange beard, mustashe, wearing suit white shirt,black pants, and black shoes. **(AN SEASON 2)**

On his right Cameron Tucker her step-son-in-law holding their adopted baby Lily Tucker-Pritchett who is 1 year old , 1 feet 2 inch black long hair, brown eyes , slim body build, wearing a white dress, and pink shoes. **(AN SEASON 2)** her adopted- granddaughter. All her family was here that she love.

"Hey everyone sorry for not calling you guys that I found him" she said with a nervous chuckle.

 **END**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL HOW I DID AND SORRY THAT I MADE YOU GUYS SEARCH THEM UP I'M STILL LEARNING SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY AND A GOOD TIME**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey i hope everyone is having a good day. I will try to upload another chapter to my other stories soon it just i have no time. I have to watch the dogs but they act like they are still puppys, then make sure my sister because sometime she get a idea to cook and last time she burn the pan. But I will try to find a schedule that works out.**

 **"NINE" SCREAM/TAILED BEAST.**

 **"Leave me" speaking a different languegw**

 **Chapter; 3**

"Why didn't you call the security or the doctors?" they all ask, wondering why she climb to the very top of the hospital, specailly on how windy it was up there.

"I already told you. I felt that I had to find him and make sure he was safe and didn't got hurt again. By the time I realize that was up there I was holding him tell him that everything was okay. I was about to grab my phone you called me." she said looking back at the boy.

"Okay but at lease you and him are safe. Please don't do that again Gloria." they said. Happy that they were safe and not on the roof anymore. "Did he say anything to you, like how he got that badly?" they asked her

"No he didn't tell me. he was scared of me trying to get away from me, it broke my heart. Seeing him scare of me I finally got him to calm down by patting his back and sayying everything is okay. But I don't think he know english because he said kaa-chan which mean mother Ithink." she said while sitting down by the boy.

"Yeah it does I have a friend who speak japanesse." Alex said while looking at her grandma happy knowing that she didn't got hurt looking for the boy.

They look toward the door as they heard it open and say that it was a doctor. As she went to the child and check his pulse and that everything is okay. "Now which one of you are his parents?" she ask them

"None of us are, we found him like that in a field by himself layying in his own blood. Is he going to be okay?" Gloria ask her hoping that everything isds going to be okay. Looking down at her left hand as she felt some some one grab it, looking up she saw it was her husband.

"Everything is going to be okay love." he said to her trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Jay." she said with a smile on her face before looking back at the doctor.

"Yes you made it in time, couple of mintue later I don't think he would of had made it. Now he have couple of brusie ribbs, stitches on his chest for that long cut going down his chest stopping at his belly. But he will make it just going to take awhile for his body to heal." she said to them before walking to the door. " I will be back, I just have to get the cops so they can ask you some questions." she said before leaving.

"What do you guys think going to happen to him?" Phil ask them.

"I don't know hopefully they can find who ever did this to him. And reunite him with his family." Jay said hoping for the best.

"I don't think he has a family if he did we would of heard about him on the news." Gloria said with a frown on her face before looking back at the child. "Why do I feel a connection to him." she thought to herself.

Before anyone to answer or say anything else they heard the door open. Looking back at the door they could see two peoples both in cop uniforms, the first one was a tall black women, light brown hair in a pony tail, runner build, 35B cup, brown eyes, in her early 30s, 5'8 inch and wearing a cop uniform. "HI my Name is Rose and this is my partner Jack. We would like to ask you some questions if thats okay." she said after pointing to Jack. He has light tan skin, short black hair, runner build, hazel eye, 5'7 inch, and wearing a cop umiform.

"Now miss Gloria can you please tell me where you found him?" she ask while pulling out a note pad and a pen.

"It was in the open field couple of miles north of here." she answer.

"Okay now who was with you at the time and did you see anything before you found him?" she ask while writing the stuff down on her note pad.

" I was with my son-inlaw Mitchell, his boyfriend Cameron. All I saw was a flash of light and there he was layying on the ground bleeding." she said looking down at her hand as they still have little blood on them.

"Did you see anyone ruuning away or something weird beside the light?" she ask while not stopping writing down.

"No nothing just a flash of light, no vehicle, no one just him on the ground." she sad with a frown before looking up. "What will happen to him?" she ask

"He will stay here to heal and we will look for his family." she said but before they could say anything else they saw the doctor come in with a sad look.

"We have a problem we did a DNA test on him but we found nothing, it like he doesn't exist." she said shocking them

"What do you mean he doesn't exist, what will happen to him?" she ask again worried.

"He have no tie to anyone or any race any where." the doctor said while looking at the boy.

"He will be put into an orphanage to be put up for adoption after he fully heal, hopefully we can find the people who did this to him." they said to them

"Look I think he starting to wake up." Manny said as he notice the boy eyes opening a little.

"What happen. Where am I?" Naruto asked himself trying to remeber what happen. As he start to look around he notice there where a lot of people he started to scared crawl backward. " **Leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you please don't hurt me. Leave me alone."** he yell at everyone trying to get further away from them

This made everyone jump as they saw in the kid eyes was true horror, scared of everything, they are couldn't understand him The kids are wondering why he is scared.

 **"Shhh no one is going to hurt you. We found you really hurt and right now you're in the hospital. You are safe no one will hurt you."** Gloria said in japanesse hoping to calm him stilling trying to figure out how she knew what to say without thinking about it.

 **"You're lying I don't trust you, please leave me alone I didn't do anything."** he said while trying to find an opening to make a run for it.

 **"I'm not lying to you I promise on my heart. I went looking for you remeber when you climb up to the roof I found you I won't hurt you."** she said looking at wondering why is he scared of everyone.

As he look around he found an openning he hope and made a run for it but before he could fully pass everyone he found himself block by a figure before being pull into it by arms wrapping around him. **"Yet me go I didn't do anything."** scream while trying to get out of the person that was holding him.

" **Shhh everything is going to be okay no one will hurt you I will be okay."** she said into his ear as she also start rubbing his back. **"How about this the only people that will be in here right is me and these two cops okay, they need to ask you how did you got hurt."** she said in a soothing voice hoping that will calm him down a little.

 **"Okay, but you promise no one will hurt me, and only those two cops and you?"** he said calming down a little but still on gaurd.

She nodded to him before turning around still hloding him in her arms. Once she look at her family they were all looking at her weird and shock. "What are you looking at me for?" she ask annoyed on how they were looking at her.

"How do you know japanesse." Alex ask while everyone else nodded to her wanting to know because they never heard her speak japanesse before.

"I can't tell them about the fox even if I did they wont believe me." she thought to herself. "I learn japanesse on my free time but because we didn't go to any place or people that speak japanesse I never used it until now." she said to them while patting herself on the back for making up a good lie.

"What did he say?" they all ask wanting to know.

"He is scared of us, he want us to leave him alone, he will talk to me but he want everyone else to leave but the cops I told him that they want to know what happen to him." she said to them while still rubbing his back.

"Are you sure?" Jay ask not wanting to scare the child even more then he already is.

"Yes I'm sure right now he trust me a little." she said before watching everyone but the cops leave.

"Now that everyone is gone, can you ask him can he remember what happen to him." Rose ask her as she and her partner sat down on the chair.

 **"Can you tell us what happen to you? Why are you scare of us?"** she ask him wanting to know why he was scare of her.

 **"I can't remember what happen, only thing I can remeber is being hurt a lot by people or mobs. Everything else I can't remember adult always hurt me they always call me a demon and a murder but I never hurt anyone in my life."** he said to her with tears in his eyes. before he felt himself being pull into a hug making him feel better.

"He said that that the only thing he can is remember is mobs attacking him, the adults call him demon, and murder. He doesn't know why they call him that." she said to them while hugging Naruto.

"Ask him does he know where he from and how old he is, what is his name." she ask while writing down the stuff.

 **"What is your name, where are you from, and how old are you?"** she ask him

 **"Umm i'm nine year old,I can't remember, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What your name pretty ladie?".** he ask while look at her face.

 **"My name is Gloria Pritchett. Where are you're parents?".** she ask him

 **"I don't know I been alone all my life running away or hiding from mobs that try to hurt me."** he said looking back down at feet.

 **"Hey don't be sad no one is going to hurt you I promise."** she said with a smile on her face before looking at the cops. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, nine years old, he can't remeber. He a orphan." she said to them.

"Thats all for now we figure out what to do with him first though. We be right back." Rose saidsaid before she and jack left the room.

 **"What going to happen to me?"** he ask scared not wanting to go back to an orphanage.

 **"I don't know probally to an orphanage. After you fully healthy again. Don't worry they will make sure you find a good home."** she said before looking at the door as it open.

"We figure out what to do. Once he fully healed he will be move to an orphange to be put up for adopting." Rose said

 **"They said once you fully healed you will be put up for adoption."** she said to him.

 **"NO NO DON'T SEND BACK THERE THEY WILL HURT ME. PLEASE DON'T SEND ME THERE I DONT WANNA GO THERE."** he scream with terror on his face as he try to get out of her grip to make a run for it.

"What going on. Why is he screaming." Rose ask in concern about the boy as she saw him scearm and trying to get away.

"He scare of the orphanage that they hurt him. I think something happen to him there that made him scared of orphanage." she said to them before hugging start tight and rub his back. **"Shhh everything will be okay they wont hurt you they are different. I promise."** she said while trying t ocalm him down.

 **"YOU'RE LYING THEY ALWAYS HURT ME SPEACLLY THE ADULTS, PLEASE I'M BEGGING DON'T SEND ME BACK PLEASE I DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT JUST DON'T SEND ME BACK."** he scream while begging her with tears going down his face as he try to get away.

As she watch him scream and beg it broke her heart seeing him like that, Not wanting to see him like that again she had made her decision that will cause a little problem with her family but it was worth it. "I will adopt him. He trust me a little, we can already understand each so I can help him learn english." she said with a stern look on her face. Before she look back to Naruto with a smile on her face. **"Shhh everything is going to be okay. You aren't going to an orphanage."** she said while rubbing his back calming him down.

 **"Where will I be go..ing t..o th,,e,,n if I'..m n..o..t g..oin..g to an orp..h..a..n..a...g..e?"** he ask with some hiccups while rubbing his eyes.

 **"You going to live with me. I'm going to adopt you."** she said with a small smile on her face

 **"Yo..u're .n.o...t ly..in..g .a..re y..ou?"** he ask with hiccups while rubbing his eyes to wipe away his tears.

 **"I'm am not lying. I'm telling you the truth I promise."** she said before patting his back calming him down and hoping to stop his hicups. Before she look at the cops again. "When can this be done so I can adopt him?" she ask them while holding the boy in her arms.

"I would say in a couples of days or week but ask the doctor to come do a check up on him first ." Rose said before she have Jack leave to go get the doc. It took only a couple of second before he came back with the doctor she look to be in her mid 30's or early 40's. long black hair past the middle of her back, blue eyes,, red lip stick, mexican decent, light tan skin tone, 34B cup,5'5 inch, she was wearing a standard doctor uniform. "Sorry I forgot to interduce myself earlier my name is Nelli. I need to check him up so can you please put him back on the bed."

"Okay." she said before lifting up Naruto and put him on the bed. **"This ladie is going to do some check up on you okay to make sure everything is okay."** she said to him while holding his hand.

 **"Okay."** he said while squeezing her hand trusting her as she haven't lied to him let.

As Nelli did a chack up on him she notce the some of the small cuts are already healed, wanting to check the worse wound she unwrap the bandage around his chest, she saw that is was still bad but it has stopped bleeding. "Tell him that I'm going to poke some places and tell me if they hurt when I touch it." she said

"Okay." Gloria said before looking back at Naruto. **"The doctor is going to poke some spot to see if they hurt. All you need to do is to say oww or nod your head up and down if it hurts okay."** she said before seeing him nodd to her. "You can start now he will say oww or nod if it hurts." she said to the doctor.

She nodded before she start poking his whole body, once she was done as she saw him nodding or saying oww mostly on his chest, back, and left arm she wrote it down on her note pad. "Ask him thow much did it hurt one through ten and which body part the most." she said as she look up from her note pad.

 **"The doctor want to know how much did it hurt one through ten, which body part hurt the most.?"** she ask him.

 **"My chest hurted the most a nine, the back 8, my left arm five."** he said while trying to hide his pain.

"He said his chest hurt him the most which is a nine, back is a eight, arm is a five." said said to the doctor.

"Okay I will subcribe him some pain killer, he need to rest for 2 week he can do something but no rough housing or anything taxing or he could reopen his wound.." said said before writing down the subcription once she was done she handed it to her. "Give him one in the morning and one at night." she said before leaving.

"Okay we just got done talking to the Adoption Agency they said they will come to your house sometime on sunday. They said you can take him home and if he like it there he can stay and become your son.." she said as she just got off her phone. She started to put everything away, as she turn around to leave with her partner she turn around once again to say "We will be coming over to ask some more question or tell if we find something." she said before she and her partner left.

Everyone came back once they saw the policewomen/men left. "How is everything what going on?" they ask her wanting to know.

Naruto hid behind Gloria because he was getting scared and to many people around him.

"He just in pain his wound are okay he just need to rest. He an orphan he didn't exist, and umm I may of done something you my have not liked." Gloria said with a nervous chuckle.

"What did you do?" Jay ask while everyone else was happy that he was going to be okay. But wonder what she did.

"I may od have became his new mother." she said with a nervous smile on her face.

"What." Everyone said. Claire, Mitchelle, and Manny being the most shock because they were getting a new brother Phill, and Cam being shock as they were getting a new brother-in-law. Alex, Haley, and Luke getting a new ucle but won't think of as one but a friend they thought inside there head.

" I adopted him I'm his new mother." she said before hugging Naruto.

"Why did you adopted him without asking me first?" Jay ask wanting to know why.

"Because he trust me, he scared of the orphanage, and it safer for him so he can heal faster." she said to them while hugging Naruto as she saw that he was scared.

"But couldn't Cam or Mitchell adopt him they wanted a new child anyways so why not let them adopt him." he said not know he was starting to get her mad.

"Because he trust me, I can teach him english, he would be scared of them he would try to run away. They are to affective or know how to talk to him. No offense to Cam or Mitchell." she said with a sorry look on her face.

"It's okay he look like he trust you more then us anyways." Cam and Mitchell said while they were kind of mad they she was able to adopt him. As they wanted to have a new child but couldn't they could see that Naruto trusted her more as he haven't left her side.

"How about Claire..' he was saying before being interrupted by his wife.

"If you don't stop trying to change my mind you are going to be sleeping outside for the whole month. I know it's going to be hard to get use to having a new child in our life but we cam do it. He is just a scared child who know only pain his whole life." she said to him. shocking everyone and wondering what does she mean.

"What do you mean that he know only pain his whole life?" he ask while everyone else shake their head wanting to know to what she ment.

"He was hurt all the time by the adult and the orphanage he live at. He doesn't know his parents, mobbs chase him. Thats why he scared of the orphange and adults he doesn't trust us but me.' she said shocking everyone.

"Why would they do that?" the children ask as they started to cry.

"I don't know but that why I'm going to adopt him so he can leard to trust us and have a family that loves him." she said with a smile on her face making the children stop crying a little.

"Okay even though I wish we talked about it first. When can he come home?" he ask while he was not happy about because they didn't talk about it. He would make his wife happy but also help the kid to have a family.

"He can come home tonight but yet me interduce you all to him." she said before looking at Naruto

 **"These people are my family which mean they are your family."** she said before pointing to jay. **"He is Jay but he also my husband."** she said before pointing to Claire and Mitchell. **"Those two are my daughter and son in law the one on the left is Claire and the right is Mitchell."** she said before pointing Phil and Cam. **"The on on the left is Phil he is Claire husband. The one on the right is cameron but we call him Cam he is Mitchell husband."** she said

She pointed to Manny and Haley next. **"The one on the left is Manny and he my son. The one on the right is Haley she my granddaughte-in-law."** she said before pointing to Alex and Luke. **"The one on her left is Alex she is Haley sister, the one on the right is Luke her brother their parents are Claire and Phil."** she said before pointing to the last one that was in Cam arms Lilly. **"They baby is my adopted granddaughter Lilly her parents are Cam and Mitchell."** she said with a smile on her face.

 **"Umm Hi."** Naruto said before hiding behind his new mother.

"He said hi. Give him some time he will get use to you all." she said before she felt him pull her shirt gently. **"Yes what is it."** she ask him with a smile on her face.

 **"Umm I'm hungry do you have noodles. And umm Alex is beautiful."** he said before looking down.

 **"Yes we have noodles at home."** she said with a smile on her face before she look at Alex. " He said your beautiful.." she said to her. She laught a little when she notice Alex blush a little."It's time to go home." she said to them. Happy that she can help him and show him the love of a family that he deserve.

 **End**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter and please leave a review.**

 **Now i'm going to be doing these stories.**

 **The New Brennan**

 **Kitsune New Place**

 **The return of the Shadow Angel. (Still trying to figure out on how to describe the robots.)**

 **Brother of Cinder Falls.**

 **Still looking for a beta but how can you tell if they are active please help. Hope you all have a great day and please leave a review thanks. :)**


End file.
